<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Consume by popfly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900431">Consume</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/popfly/pseuds/popfly'>popfly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:55:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/popfly/pseuds/popfly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052149">Swell</a>: Dan and Noah go on their first date.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Levy/Noah Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Consume</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/gifts">thegrayness</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>One year ago today, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/pseuds/thegrayness">thegrayness</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_not_nothing/pseuds/this_is_not_nothing">this_is_not_nothing</a> let me make their OTP an OT3, and it literally changed my life. Not just online but IRL as well. Happy anniversary to my "D fam," my lil ohana. Marshmallow, nugget, shoulder snuggle, etc.</p>
<p>Gray, thanks for helping me see that characteristics I didn’t like about myself are actually pretty great. I hope you like your anniversary gift.</p>
<p>Thanks to TINN and NeelyO for validation and beta reading. Extra sparkles for you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Superpoint is bustling and noisy, even early on a Thursday night. Thankfully Noah thought ahead and made a reservation, so they won’t have to wait to get a table.</p>
<p>If Dan shows up, of course.</p>
<p>There’s no reason for Noah to think he won’t. They’ve been texting almost nonstop in the 10 days since they said goodbye on the gravel driveway outside of Dan’s cottage, and Dan has been just as all in on seeing Noah as Noah has been on seeing Dan. It’s just that Noah is early to the restaurant, and now has to stand out on the sidewalk all by himself and try not to let his irrational anxiety get the best of him for almost fifteen whole minutes.</p>
<p>In an attempt to self-soothe, he replays that gravel drive goodbye in his mind. The way that Dan had smirked, somehow sharp and soft at the same time, the sun sparkling in his eyes. He’d run his fingers through the humidity-frizzed waves of his hair, and Noah had almost stepped on Redmond’s paw in his clumsy stumble forward to drop a kiss right on his quirked-up mouth.</p>
<p>It wasn’t the most suave first kiss Noah had ever initiated, but it was electric nonetheless. From the surprised gasp that Dan made, to the prickle of his stubble against Noah’s chin. It was so brief, so off-center, and Noah had wanted so much more, but Alex was already honking and Stacey was catcalling from the open window of her car, and they both pulled back so they could admonish their awful friends.</p>
<p>“I’ll see you soon,” Noah had said, with as much intent and promise as he could. They’d already exchanged numbers, and Noah was going to text as soon as he got in the car, he didn’t care how much teasing he’d have to endure.</p>
<p>“Yeah you will,” Dan had said, with just as much intent and promise. He let his fingers trail lightly down Noah’s forearm and then he was gone.</p>
<p>Noah’s pulled out of the memory by another touch to his forearm, just as light and teasing.</p>
<p>It’s Dan, standing on the sidewalk with that same smirk on his face. His hair is definitely not frizzy tonight, instead a high tousle of curls atop his head that shine in the light from the neon signs in the restaurant windows. “Hey,” he says, both hands at his sides now. The hair on Noah’s arm is still standing on end from the charge of that fleeting touch.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Noah breathes, and then Dan steps forward, and then they’re kissing. This one is so much better than the one in the driveway, firmer and more sure. Noah captures the unique curve of Dan’s lower lip between both of his own and slides the tip of his tongue over it. Dan shifts even closer, and Noah feels a hand skimming up the back of his shirt, pressing the thin fabric to the sweaty skin between his shoulder blades.</p>
<p>Then Dan backs away, a softer smile on his face than before. He touches the corner of his mouth with his thumb. A couple of people waiting nearby are glancing at them, and Noah’s cheeks warm.</p>
<p>“Uh,” he says, his brain rebooting after being taken offline by that kiss. “You’re early.”</p>
<p>“Not as early as you.”</p>
<p>“I was only here a few minutes,” Noah says. Dan presses his lips together and bobs his eyebrows in teasing skepticism. “I guess I was kind of eager to get here.”</p>
<p>That softens Dan’s face again, and he reaches out and takes Noah’s hand. “Me too.”</p>
<p>It should feel ridiculously juvenile, standing outside a pizza place holding hands, but instead it feels unbearably romantic. Dan’s wearing shorts that look like they’re made of linen, a breezy button-down half-tucked into the front, sleeves rolled up to the elbows. There’s a lot of tan skin and dark hair on display, and just like it had been on the beach, it makes Noah’s mouth water.</p>
<p>Thankfully the host calls them for their table right on time, so Noah is saved from embarrassing himself on the street by throwing himself at Dan, and instead he can lead Dan by the hand through the compact space to their seats.</p>
<p>Noah lets Dan have the banquette on the inside, and takes the chair with his back to the walkway. The table is so small their knees knock underneath it, until they get situated and then Noah is bracketing Dan’s knees with his own, the press of warm skin as delicious as the smell of tomato sauce and garlic in the air. The amber glow of the candle on the table makes Dan’s stubble look soft and shadowed, and Noah itches to touch. Instead he folds his hands on the scarred wood, watching Dan peruse the paper menu.</p>
<p>They order a salad and a plate of olives to share, and then they start to debate whether they want pizza or pasta. Dan has a <em>lot</em> of pizza opinions, and Noah ends up sitting back in his chair and listening to Dan rant about the pros and cons of each choice for a full ten minutes.</p>
<p>“Oh my god, what?” Dan says, after he notices Noah’s been quiet for a while. He’s been waving one hand in the air, careful not to knock over his wine glass or the candle, and now he uses it to nudge his glasses back up his nose. Noah can’t help the grin that spreads over his face. Even in the low light he can see color cresting Dan’s cheekbones.</p>
<p>“I’m just enjoying the show,” Noah says, and Dan huffs. “I’m serious! You’re … passionate about pizza.”</p>
<p>Dan’s mouth slides sideways, and Noah leans forward, reaching out under the table until his fingers skim Dan’s knees. The touch makes Dan go completely still, makes an electric shock travel the length of Noah’s arms. His heart beats a little harder.</p>
<p>“You order whichever pizza you want, I’m sure I’ll love it.” Noah presses his fingertips into Dan’s skin, and then sits back again. Dan shifts on the banquette, then takes a long drink of his wine.</p>
<p>He orders the exact pizza Noah would have ordered, and Noah grins again. Then he starts asking questions, because their text message exchanges haven’t been in depth on backstory, and Noah wants to know everything about Dan. </p>
<p>As far as Noah is concerned, it’s a pretty great first date. Dan seems to agree, frequently closing the scant distance between them to touch Noah’s wrist, the back of his hand. Noah leans into it, the table digging into his stomach, wanting to be closer.</p>
<p>He has his card out and ready to pay as soon as the bill arrives, because the sooner they’re done the sooner they can be out on the sidewalk without anything between them, and Noah doesn’t care anymore if he embarrasses himself in public. The heat that’s been simmering between them throughout their meal is too much, Noah’s about to boil over.</p>
<p>“Since you paid for pizza, can I treat you to ice cream down the street?” Dan asks as he pushes through the door and outside. The sidewalk is just as crowded as it was before, so they have an audience as Noah crowds Dan up against the window and kisses him soundly.</p>
<p>Pink neon filters through Noah’s closed eyelids. Dan gasps, and Noah takes the opportunity to lick right into Dan’s mouth. He tastes like wine and garlic, and his fingers are tight over Noah’s shoulders. Noah keeps the kiss brief, to make up for the level of inappropriateness, and tries to ignore the people around them when he pulls back.</p>
<p>Dan is blinking rapidly behind the lenses of his glasses, and he licks his lips, leaving behind a shine that reflects the streetlights and makes Noah want to ignore the crowd and dive back in.</p>
<p>Instead he clears his throat and steps away. “Uh,” he says, and wipes his own mouth with the back of his wrist. “Ice cream?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Dan says faintly, shoulders still pressed back against Superpoint’s window.</p>
<p>Noah nods, and then Dan straightens up and reaches for Noah’s hand.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>